heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-02-03. Animated HA! AMV's..., by Cool
Cool, 2/3/2007 2:22 AM :I think its about high time we had an informative thread here about how to make animated music videos for the series. Let me expand: With the episodes on Arnold's Eyes, this has allowed the fandom to enter a fan-genera to which it was never popular before: the music video crowd. Through online video places like Youtube, we saw the first HA! music videos come online in mid 2006. The medium has now exploded into quite the popular passtime - to pic a great song with matching lyrics to the show or character, and then snitching it all together with the precise video clips pulling off a great animated music video - AMV for short. I for one would love to make some videos, Im just very pressed for time. I want to make an amv for the series, but I feel I'm going around it the hard and wrong way. You see 'pros' like Candyapple27 on youtube who seem to pump out these videos flawlessly. They just have a knack for making them. I think I could make a good video, and i know alot of good song titles. But I dont know the first DAMN thing about making one. I only have Windows Movie Maker, and it takes on average 10 mintues for a SINGLE episode to import into the maker to use it, then another ten for it to make little thumbnail images to see what clips are what. Then I never know how to edit them to what I need. How to make the mp3 audio loud and the video audio muted. And if it takes so long to load a single episode to pick the best clips, it will easliy take me 2-3 months to make a video. I get really inspried at times to make one, but then just give up because I find the whole process far to stressfull and time consuming. So my question is - is there some way I'm not getting? Is their an easier and faster way to make a great video? Anyone have any tips, tricks or advice? A tutorial? I, along with many others, would really appreciate it. No doubt, I bet the song you pick you'll never wanna ger again after you're done, as I'm sure you've listened to it so much making the video to make sure everything is in place, you'd get sick of it and perhaps the video in general. ;) Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 2/3/2007 9:12 AM :>I only have Windows Movie Maker, and it takes on average >10 mintues for a SINGLE episode to import into the maker to > use it, then another ten for it to make little thumbnail images >to see what clips are what. Here's what you can do: Either get a faster computer or don't use WMM. The WMM is not programmed very well, so unfortunately it's normal that it takes quite long to import videos. And btw AMV stands for "anime music video" not "animated". So what you're trying to make could be considered a C(artoon)MV. ;-) ---- mxnhpfreak, 2/3/2007 3:07 PM :ugh! I hate Microsoft... Why does it ask me to login every five seconds? I swear this guys are kinda paranoid... *sigh* Ahem... Sorry about the off-topic rant.... Steve, I'm really glad you're so willing to make a Music Video, but, unfortunately, I have to tell you: it takes time. No matter how skillfull you are, how fast your computer is, how good your video editing software is... it does take time. But believe me, in the end, when you take a look at your work finished, it's well worth it. Now, Windows Movie Maker is very, very slow and not too reliable, but the problem with other software is that they're either too complicated to use or too expensive (or maybe even both). I can't recommend you any software because I decided to stick to WMM , 'cause I hadn't had the time to test others, but one advice I can give you for now (though it'll take time) is to Google "video editing software", download a few options and try them out... maybe you find a better option than WMM. Most of the people who make videos, use WMM, I'm afraid. Me and my staff included (I run a site which I won't promote here because it'd be unappropiate). I don't know of any tips for WMM to import videos faster... but maybe you could tell it to import... say... 5 episodes at a time and then go to eat or something and just leave your computer working on splitting the 5 episodes into clips... That's mostly what I do. If I have other things to do, I simply give the program a little bit of "homework" and I do my stuff while it is working. I can't pretend I am super good at making videos because I know I'm not, but if there's anything (specific) that you'd like to get help with, let me know and I'll do my best to help you :) (although I have no time to make a tutorial, but I could maybe give you some advice...) Oh and yes, you end up hating the song... :P I hope I've said something useful. Oh and by the way, I've just downloaded a video editor (in trial version, though) and I'll try it either today or next week. I'll let you know if it's any good :) ---- GräfinZahl, 2/3/2007 3:49 PM :@mxnhpfreak: I don't know if you've heard about this, but if I were you I'd start uploading my music videos somewhere else. ;) About your site: Are those your Google Ads on the site or do they belong to your host? Oh, and you spelled "Bartlett" wrong in your disclaimer. ---- Blonde_Cecile, 2/4/2007 5:57 PM :I've yet to make a Hey Arnold fanvid (I've even yet to even finish a digital fanvid, I used to make them with VCRs back in the day before I had any computers, lol) but I do work with video every so often, and I've come across a lot of info on vid-making. A GREAT list of information about vidding (both technical stuff and info on the actual art of vidding) can be found here: http://permetaform.livejournal.com/150126.html It's definitely a link all vidders, amateur and experienced alike, should take a peak at. Most of the more popular vidders that I know of use video editors more advanced than WMM, but I'm sure there has to be some info on that site to help WMM users out. Vidding is always time consuming, I'm afraid, if you want to make a vid as good as it can be. I know I still have months-worth of unfinished vids still sitting around on my hard drive and on various discs. It takes a lot of dedication, that's for sure. As far as the problem of uploading episodes goes, Stephen... I'm of no help, because I use a different process. (I use a video capture card to simply capture whichever scenes I want right off my VCR/DVD player.) You're totally right about getting sick of a song after vidding it. :) That happens to vidders all the time. It's a sacrifice most are willing to make, though. It's usually worth it in the end. ---- mxnhpfreak, 2/6/2007 4:52 PM :GräfinZahl: Yes, I heard about it and I am so darn pissed off... Grrr... F*ck you, Viacom! (yeah, you can tell I'm mad because I don't curse too often... at least not online). I have backups, though, so I'm not worried about losing my videos. I just need to find another place to post them :) Thanks for the correction... I always spell it wrong, grr... I've changed it now, btw. And yeah, those are my ads... I have to pay for the hosting somehow, right? And since I'm anything but rich, I use ads XD Though they haven't given me a big deal of money, yet... Need more visitors for it to work... Anyway, we're going way off-topic and I'm afraid Steve might get mad at us :P So... vidding... Blonde_Cecile: I have to go check that link because it sounds interesting... And yeah... you may hate the song in the end, but it's definitely worht it :) As well as all the time and effort you put into making a Music Video. ---- GräfinZahl, 2/14/2007 12:08 PM :>And yeah, those are my ads... I have to pay for the hosting >somehow, right? I don't have a problem with that (in fact I always click the ads when I'm on your site ;-) but Viacom might not like it. I mean not only are you offering copyright infringing material on your site, but you are practically earning money with a brand owned by Viacom and songs whose rights belong to various record labels. I fully understand that you only want to earn some money to pay for your server but you should always remember that as soon as you put any kind of ads onto your site it turns into a commercial site and I don't think that Viacom and/or the music industry will tolerate that. Just my 2 cents ;-)